


The Girl From the woods of Bree

by SailorSun1998



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I'm too lazy to mess with the tags much, SORRY YALL, also pro tip, the character deaths are just the ones you know from the books/movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun1998/pseuds/SailorSun1998
Summary: When she joins the Fellowship of the ring, Skye finds herself growing closer to her friend Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Setting out

Skye was a fair young huntress who lived on the outskirts of the woods of Bree. With eyes the blue-grey of a stormy sea and hair the color of a deep, rich red wine, she was considered a great beauty of her people. She kept her hair in a long braid down her back, just as her mother had done it when she was a little girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day Skye first met the man called Strider, it was supposed to be just a normal hunt. Skye would climb a tree, sit and wait, and shoot any game she saw. But on the way up her favorite hunting tree, she slipped and fell, injuring her leg on the way down. 

"I knew I should have read mother's medicine books…" Skye commented to herself. 

She sat there for about half an hour until Strider happened upon her. 

"Please, wait!" Skye reached out towards him. "I need assistance. I fell and hurt my leg." She had tried to stop the bleeding with her hunting overcoat, without much success. 

Strider stopped and knelt down to examine her wound. "This will leave a scar, but if you clean the wound and wrap it with clean bandages, it will heal." 

"Will you help me get back home? It's a small cabin on the edge of the forest." Skye pleaded. "I have supplies there, I can treat my wound." 

"Very well." Strider took Skye's hand and pulled her to her feet, careful not to injure her leg further. She put her arm around his shoulder, using him as a crutch to head home. 

"What business did you have up in that tree?" Strider asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I was stealth hunting. I got distracted. Accidents happen." Skye explained, rolling her eyes at him. "Some ranger you are." 

"Oh? How do you know I'm not a mercenary like yourself?" 

"People tend to talk about strangers who show up out of the blue. I know you're not a mercenary. You were tracking something when you found me. My father taught me how to put my ear to the ground like you were doing." Skye smirked knowingly. 

"You're quick-witted, I must say. I was tracking a wild boar I'm trying to hunt." 

"Does this wild boar have an arrow sticking out of its back hump?" 

"How did you know?" Strider asked, clearly astonished. 

"Bricky the boar is a bit of a legend around here. He destroys folk's vegetable gardens and no one can seem to catch him. Not even my parents could kill him. I put that arrow in his back 2 weeks ago trying to avenge them." Skye explained. "You'll never catch him. He's too fast. Haven't you listened to the stories they tell about him at the Prancing Pony?" 

"I've been too busy waiting for someone." 

"Oh? Some lovely girl, mayhaps?" Skye teased. "I know we've just met, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life…" 

When they reached Skye's cabin, Strider helped treat her leg wound and helped her find her mother's books on herbal medicine. 

"I've done all I can to help you. I'll be taking my leave now." 

"No, wait! Stay! Let me offer you a cup of tea, at least?" Skye was able to walk with a crutch Strider found near her mother's books. 

Strider paused. "Very well. But make it quick." 

Not only was she not quick, Skye and Strider stayed up through the night talking about herbal remedies they had learned through the years. King's root for poison, yarrow root for relieving pain. From that point on, Skye kept close to Strider, considering him to be a very dear friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skye enjoyed her life in Bree, but the day Frodo Baggins and company entered the inn of the Prancing Pony, she knew there was danger and treachery afoot. 

"The man calling himself 'Underhill'." Skye nodded towards the Hobbit drinking with his friends at a nearby table. "I believe he's being hunted by the Nazgûl. I saw their tracks out in the woods this morning." 

"Are you certain?" 

"As certain as I'm certain that Hobbit is about to sing a song." Skye pointed to Frodo Baggins on top of a table, dancing a jig. 

"There is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill…" 

Skye and Strider watched the performance. Skye was delighted by it, and even Strider had trouble concealing the small smile on his face. When Frodo vanished, Strider looked at Skye and whispered "He used the ring." 

When the time came for Strider to set out for Rivendell with Frodo and his company, Skye INSISTED on coming. 

"I know my way around a bow and arrow, and I can catch game to help stock supplies. I've also studied herbal medicine. I would be an asset to you and your company." 

"And what fee would I owe you?" Frodo asked. "Strider says you're well worth the pay, but…" He didn't finish his sentence. 

"No fee. I know the quest the council will send you on, and I will join you in helping defeat the dark lord." Skye put her fist over her heart and bowed. "You have my loyalty, Mr Baggins." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Frodo was attacked by the Nazgûl, Skye was the first to seek out King's root to treat the poison. Strider was the one who found it growing in the woods not far from Weathertop. 

"It won't hold back the poison forever. We MUST get him to Rivendell." 

Skye stayed awake most of the night, keeping watch over Frodo and his wound. She insisted she didn't mind, she would be fine. Even Sam was surprised by her dedication to her client's safety. 

"Skye." Strider sat beside her, as she was struggling to keep awake. "I can keep watch. You need rest. We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow." Strider lent Skye his cloak. As soon as he wrapped it around her, she fell asleep. Strider lay her down so she would be comfortable, and kissed her forehead. 

“Sleep well, Skye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns the truth about Aragorn's identity at the council of Elrond.

The next morning, Skye already had breakfast prepared. "Who wants some squirrel bacon?" 

Merry and Pippin dug in. "This is delicious, Miss Skye!" 

“What kept the Nazgûl away?” Strider asked. 

“I stood watch. I shot one of them in the head with a flaming arrow.” Skye demonstrated by shooting an arrow into a nearby tree, which had been scorched by the flames of her arrow the night before.   
"I wanted you to know, I scouted a tree that would allow me to glide to Rivendell. It's quite a ways back, but I can glide there a lot faster than I can walk." Skye indicated the lightweight glider she had brought with her from Bree.

"I think it would be better if you stayed with the company. We may need your healing skills again." 

“I don’t know how much good more King’s Root will do for Frodo’s wound.” Skye’s eyes flitted to the ground, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. “It’s the only plant I know of that can treat a wound from a Wraith’s blade.” 

“Even if it’s all you know, We’re running low on provisions. You could stay and hunt for food?” 

The truth was, Strider didn't want Skye to leave, not even for a few days. Who knew what she would learn from the people staying in Rivendell? He didn't want her to learn the truth about who he was from anyone other than himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Skye attempted to join the council of Elrond, two guards stood in her way. 

"Lady Skye is a guest of mine." Strider allowed her in. "Skye, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" 

Skye nodded, and went to sit in an empty chair next to Strider's. 

"I want you to know the truth of who I am. My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I am Isilidur's heir." 

"You, Strider?" Skye sat in shock. Strider was Isilidur's heir… the lost king of Gondor. 

"Then I owe you my loyalty. My parents were of Gondor, and I was born there, though I have few memories of it." Skye turned to face Aragorn and gave him the best bow she could. 

"Please, tell no one." Aragorn insisted. 

“As you wish, St-” Skye caught herself. “As you wish, Aragorn.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You have my axe!” Declared Gimli. 

“And my bow.” Legolas interjected. 

“If by my life or death, I can save you, you shall have it.” Aragorn said solemnly. 

That was the nail in the coffin for Skye. “If Aragorn is going, I’m going as well.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the council was over, Skye returned to her room to begin preparations for the journey. Boromir was the first of the company to approach her. 

"Have you ever been to Minas Tirith, Lady Skye?" Boromir leaned closer toward her. 

"I was born there, though I have few memories of it.” Skye recalled the beautiful city with it’s white tower. “Is the game good there?" Skye asked. 

"It is. The mountains to the west have a variety of animals to hunt. You could sell them at the market in the White Tower's courtyard for a fair price." 

"You really think so?" Skye lit up at the prospect of making some money in Minas Tirith. 

"I'll be pleased to show you, when we get to the south." Boromir grinned amicably. "I'll be the talk of the city with a lovely lady like you on my arm." 

Oh. Skye thought to herself. He's flirting. 

"I'm flattered by your offer, but I need time to consider it." 

"As you wish, my lady." Boromir bowed to her and walked away. 

No need for Stri-Aragorn. His name is Aragorn. No need for Aragorn to know this conversation ever happened. Skye thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the company hiked their way into the mountains, Skye grew more and more enchanted by the snow. There was so little of it in the Shire, she had almost no experience with it. 

"Aragorn?" Skye pulled her companion to the back of the party. "I don't think we should continue this way. The snow is too heavy, we'll never make it." 

"We must. Gandalf insists on going this way." 

"I think we should leave it up to Frodo. He is the ring bearer, after all."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Skye’s idea to build a snowman. She loved playing in the snow, especially when it occurred so little in the Shire. 

“Let us see who can build theirs the tallest!” Suggested Boromir, who loved a good competition. 

Skye was the sort who hated losing. She glared at Boromir, wondering why he had to take her fun in the snow and turn it against her. 

But she had an idea.  
“Aragorn? I suggest we form an alliance.” Skye smirked mischievously. 

“Oh? How so?” 

“If we build our snowman this way…” Skye whispered something in Aragorn’s ear. 

“Are we allowed to do that?” Aragorn asked, slightly shocked at her suggestion. 

“No rule says we can’t.” 

With that, Aragorn hefted Skye onto his shoulders, allowing their combined height to roll the biggest snowballs out of any of the party’s snowmen. 

At the end, their snowman was a total of 5 snowballs high, taking first place in their snowman-building competition. 

Without thinking through his actions, Aragorn leaned down and kissed Skye on the cheek. Skye blushed bright red, and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter, I hope yall don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After Saruman's attack on the mountains, Frodo made the decision to turn around and take the path through the mines of Moria. 

But when Boromir threw a rock into the lake outside the west gate, the company got more than they bargained for. 

"Get off me, get off me!" Skye was being pulled into the lake by a single tentacle, along with several of her companions, and they were nearly powerless against it. She grabbed her bow and a fresh arrow, but she wasn't steady enough to shoot at whatever was in the water. 

"HELP! ARAGORN, HELP ME!" 

Aragorn took his sword and cut Skye free. She rushed into the mines of Moria, where she could shoot the creature from a distance. She continued to attack the creature until all her friends were safely in the mines.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But their peace didn't last. They were attacked by Saruman's army of Uruk-hai, running them deeper and deeper into the tunnels. 

Skye shot one Orc after another, mounted on top of one of the high pillars of Khazad-dûm. She leapt from one pillar to another, following her friends to the best of her ability. 

She just barely made it across the bridge when Gandalf began fighting the largest creature she had ever seen. 

"It's a Balrog, an ancient fire demon!" Gandalf shouted. 

"You shall not pass!" He declared and slammed his staff down onto the bridge.   
But the Balrog moved quickly, and grabbed Gandalf by his leg with it's fiery whip. 

There was nothing they could do but run. 

Skye was determined to find Gandalf, at Frodo's insistence. 

“I’m going back in. Aragorn, it’s up to you to lead them to safety. I’m going to go search for Gandalf.” Skye decided, once all her friends were safely out of the mines of Moria. 

Skye equipped a sturdy, flexible glider decorated with the pattern of falcon wings. 

“No, Skye! I forbid it!” Boromir reached out to grab her wrist. “I don't want to lose you!” 

“It's alright, Boromir." She laid her hand on his shoulder. "You have my sincerest oath that I'll return." Skye stood up on her toes to give Boromir a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

She shoved her glider off back into the cave, before Boromir could protest any more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye was gone for several hours, until the sun dipped just below the horizon.

“I searched for hours. The Balrog was nowhere to be found, and neither was Gandalf or his body. I’m so sorry, Frodo. There was nothing I could do.” Skye opened her arms to Frodo, who had begun to cry. “Come here. Everything’s alright.” 

With Frodo wrapped into a warm hug, Skye began to sing. 

“Wand'ring child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more.”

“There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore.”

“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey." 

"You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day.”

“In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith. There's a way.”

“Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away.”

“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day.”

“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey." 

"You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way.”

The whole company was enchanted. Even Boromir, who considered himself a connoisseur of fine music, had never heard a voice quite like Skye’s before. It was light and airy, like it was coming from somewhere far away. 

“You have a rapturous voice, Lady Skye.” Boromir bowed to Skye, as if she was a queen of high ranking. 

Skye’s eyes glanced quickly from Boromir to Aragorn. “I-I… U-um…” She stuttered. “Thank you, Boromir.” Without taking her eyes off of Aragorn, she commented, “I don’t sing for just anyone.” 

Stepping past Boromir, maintaining eye contact with Aragorn, Skye said to him, “Though I don’t mind singing for the sake of our ring-bearer.” 

Aragorn’s eyes lingered on her lips, from which that most heavenly voice had come from. He wondered what it would be like to kiss.   
“The...The ring-bearer, of course.” He tore his eyes away from Skye and looked upon Frodo. “We must journey on without Gandalf, Frodo.” 

Frodo wiped his tears away. “Are you sure you saw no sign of him, Skye?” 

Skye nodded solemnly. “You have my most honest admission, I saw no sign of Gandalf anywhere.” 

Frodo turned back to Aragorn. “I understand.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Each member of the company dealt with Gandalf's death in different ways. Skye was content, at first, to just sit and wallow in her sadness with Boromir. But then the elves offered them some very fine Elvish ale, and her demeanor deteriorated very quickly. Skye had a low alcohol tolerance, and was drunk after only half of the very heady ale. 

"You." Skye pointed at Boromir. “Come dance with me.” 

Boromir was only so happy to oblige. "Let me teach you to waltz." He insisted. Even when she accidentally stepped on his toes. 

“You like it when I sing too.” With that, Skye began singing an old drinking song she’d learned from her father many years ago. 

“Of all the money that e'er I had  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
Alas. it was to none but me!  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall...  
So fill to me the parting glass.  
Good night and joy be to you all.” 

The sound of Skye’s singing voice once again drew Aragorn near. He witnessed her take a deep bow on the last line. 

"Do you love me?" She asked, her speech slurred by the alcohol, unaware anyone else was watching. 

"I could make you very happy, if you would give me a chance, Lady Skye." Boromir brushed a strand of stray wine red hair behind Skye’s ear, before he leaned down and kissed her. 

Skye pulled away, her survival instincts getting the better of her. She ran straight into Aragorn, who caught her in his arms. 

“Aragorn!” Skye began to cry. “Boromir, he… he…” Sky sobbed harder. “Don’t let him near me!” 

All Aragorn could do was hold Skye and comfort her. 

“You may sleep by my side tonight, if you wish, Skye.” 

Skye sniffled and nodded, her eyes still puffy from her tears. Aragorn guided her to the room where he was staying. 

“You have my word that Boromir will not come near you tonight.” 

“Thank you.” Skye stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “You are an honorable and good man, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” With that valediction, Skye climbed into the bed and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he finished drinking, Boromir did, indeed, seek out Skye. He found Aragorn guarding; what seemed to him; an unexpected door. 

“Have you seen Lady Skye?” 

“Not recently. Wasn’t she drinking with you?” Aragorn lied, with only the intention of protecting Skye. 

"If you find her, tell her… Tell her I'm sorry. I acted hastily." 

"What is it that would make her want to avoid you so?" Aragorn asked. 

"I kissed her." 

The thought of Skye's sweet, precious lips kissing anyone but him made Aragorn livid. Without thinking, he drew his sword. "You will stay away from Skye. And if you touch so much as a single on her hair without her consent, you will face my fury." 

Boromir backed away. "Very well. I simply wish to apologize for my actions tonight. Will you tell her so?" 

Not only did Aragorn not Pass on Boromir's message, he crawled into bed next to Skye that night and held her as if she were his whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second tragedy befalls the Fellowship.

When the time came to depart Caras Galadhon and the woods of Lorien, Galadriel gifted Skye a new glider, decorated with feathers the deep blue-black of a Raven's wing. 

"May it carry you and your loved ones as well as your previous one." Galadriel smiled gently. "This glider can take off from anywhere, high or low, and it can carry 2 occupants." 

Skye looked the glider up and down. "You have my sincerest thanks, Lady Galadriel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Uruk-hai attacked not far from Rauros Falls, Skye clambered up the tallest tree and began shooting. None of the hobbits were anywhere to be seen, and that concerned her. She had promised Frodo- the ring-bearer- her most sincere loyalty, and she intended to keep that promise, even to her death. 

She fought bravely until she was out of arrows. She said back down the tree she was in to search for them, only to find Boromir gravely wounded by three orc arrows at the bottom. It seemed that he had been trying to protect her.

"Boromir, you must stay awake!" Skye looked all over the grove where Boromir had been injured, but she saw nothing that would help. None of her mother's medicinal herbs could save him. "Stay awake, Boromir!" 

But Boromir knew he wouldn't make it.   
"Lady Skye… Please, take this." He took the horn he had blown just moments earlier, broken in twain. "and know that I loved you." 

Skye sobbed. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know, Boromir." 

Aragorn fought his way to Boromir and Skye, watching his dear friend die. 

"Look after her, my king." Boromir made eye contact with Aragorn. "And know I would have followed you to the ends of the earth." 

With that, Boromir breathed his last breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye was inconsolable. "Surely, surely there was something I could have done, and he might still be with us." 

Even though Merry and Pippin had been captured by Orcs, and Sam and Frodo the ring bearer were nowhere to be found, the funeral was the best they could do. They buried him over Rauros Falls, with his sword in hand. Skye kept the horn he had given her close by her side, vowing to return it to his father in Minas Tirith. 

Aragorn began to sing. 

"Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows  
The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes.  
'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you  
bring to me tonight?  
Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?'  
'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide  
and grey;  
I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away  
Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.  
The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of  
Denethor.'  
'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked  
afar,  
But you came not from the empty lands where no men  
are."

Skye joined in with her own verse, knowing Boromir had adored her singing.   
"From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from  
the sandhills and the stones;  
The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it  
moans.  
What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?  
Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve. Ask not of me where he doth dwell -- so many bones  
there lie On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky; So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing  
Sea.Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'  
'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs  
south,But you came not with the ailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth."

Aragorn joined back in after Skye's solo.   
"From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past  
the roaring falls;  
And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.  
'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you  
bring to me today?  
What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'  
'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he  
fought.  
His cloven shield, his broken sword, they do the water  
brought.  
His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid  
to rest;  
And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its  
breast.'  
'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward  
gaze  
To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days."

After Boromir's funeral, the whole company was thirsty for revenge. On top of killing their friend, they had also taken Merry and Pippin. 

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said. 

Skye examined the tracks the orcs had left. "These are still fresh, Aragorn. They can't be more than half a day ahead of us." 

The company continued to track the orcs, much to Gimli's dismay. Skye knew he would have trouble keeping up. 

"Dwarves don't do well over long distances. They have great strength, but poor stamina." She tried to explain to Aragorn and Legolas, even though she knew Gimli would hate them slowing down for his sake. 

"Don't slow down because of me, lass! I can keep up!" Even though it was obvious he was falling behind. Skye actually found it a bit funny. 

"If you insist, Gimli." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Rohirrim arrived, and Aragorn made contact with them, Skye stayed concealed behind the rock. She didn't trust these men.

When she saw Legolas drew his bow, Skye launched herself into the air with the new glider she'd received from Galadriel. 

"Watch your tongue, horsemaster!" Skye circled above the cavalry, pointing her bow from the sky. "Those are my friends you're threatening."


End file.
